


Morning Kisses

by vee_djarin



Category: We Can Be Heroes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: Female reader. Some morning kisses and morning sex with marcus moreno.
Relationships: Marcus Moreno/Reader, Marcus Moreno/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Morning Kisses

Marcus has always been an early riser. Usually he is up long before the sun rises with a pot of coffee ready for you and breakfast for Missy. But this morning, he lays beside you, the orange light from the sunrise slanting in between the blinds. His lips press lazy kisses to your jaw and cheeks, too tired to land one properly your mouth. You roll your body closer to his, snuggling your face closer to his. 

"Good morning, dear," he says as he continues kissing your face. 

"Your breath stinks," you mumble. It's true. 

"What a coincidence. Your breath stinks." 

"How dare you. I smell like flowers, Moreno," you teased. 

His chuckle is light and breathy, "Fine, I'll go brush my teeth." 

"Good idea." 

You both get up, put on some of our clothes that were discarded on the floor from last night, and head to the bathroon to clean ourselves up. He finds a spare toothbrush for you to use and you brush your teeth. Well, you spend most of the time staring at each other in the mirror. Toothpaste dribbles out of his mouth as he tries to hold in a smile. 'Gosh, he is so adorable' you think. After your mouths are clean and fresh he wraps his arms around you and kisses your jaw. 

"You know, Missy won't be back home from her sleepover until noon. I say we go back to bed," he says, face buried in your neck. 

"Who would I be to refuse?" 

With that, he walks you back into the bedroom until the back of your legs hit the bed. 

"Under the covers," he orders, taking off his shirt. His intentions clear. 

You slip under the cover and he soon joins you. His lips finally press against yours, warm and sincere. He then turns so he is on top of you, boxing you in between his arms. 

The kiss and the way your bodies grind against each other is somehow innocent but also meltingly hot. Burning through your entire body, lighting you up with desire. Every inch of your skin touching his feels like it is on fire. Your hands sink down to his pants and you feel a hardness poking at your hand. 

"We both know what gonna happen if you keep that up," he groans, his hips grinding into your hand. 

"I know." 

He doesn't hesitate to tug off your underwear. He slips a single finger into your cunt, curling it gently. 

"Fuck fuck fuck Marcus." You didn't know how, but he almost made you cum with one finger. To be fair, he had plenty of time learning how to make you cum last night. 

He adds a second finger, curling and pushing against your sweet spot gently. You can feel a familar heated tension building in your abdomen. 

"Please Marcus. I'm gonna cum," you babble. 

He pulls his fingers out just as the tension is about to snap. 

"Not yet baby." 

He frees his cock and positions himself, gentling nudging into you. He enters you slowly and gently, until your hips connect. He grinds against you, deliciously and deliberately. He pulls out slowly and rolls his hips back into yours. His rhythm slow, his thrusts deep and intimate. 

"You should see your face right now, baby," he gazed into your eyes, "So fucking ethereal. How are you real?" He asks, more to himself than a genuine question. 

You stare into each others eyes, the type of staring you dreamed of when you were a teen. The type of staring people do when they're in love. Like he loves you. 

His face dips down and his lips capture yours in a kiss. You expereince each other like its the first time. Each thrust of his hips punctuated with a sighing moan from both of you. Your whines become louder as you reach for your orgasm. Nails digging into his back, toes curling into the mattress. Your orgasm floods every nerve of your body, washing over you in powerful waves, seemingly neverending. Your mind is too numb to notice Marcus cumming inside of you. 

"Wanna.... stay like this," your words slur together, like you're drunk. In a way you are. Absolutely intoxicated by him. 

Marcus complies and remains buried inside of you. His forehead pressed against yours as he slowly softens in your warmth. You hands lightly trace an intricate pattern on his back. Your fingers dancing over every dimple and muscle. 

"You are absolutely breathtaking," he whispers against you lips before kissing you. His lips steal the breath out of your lungs and you understand what he is trying to say. 

"I love you," you sigh, chest shuddering with your confession. 

"I love you too."


End file.
